1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus of measuring a curvature of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile electronic devices are widely used. The mobile electronic devices include small and medium-sized electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, personal computers, etc.
The mobile electronic devices include display devices in order to perform various functions and to provide visual information, i.e., images, to users. As components for driving the display devices become small, the proportion of the display devices with respect to the mobile electronic devices tends to increase. In particular, because various designs for the mobile electronic devices have been suggested, flexible display devices are used.
In recent years, display devices having various curvatures have been developed. The curvature of the display panel was typically measured when the display panel of a display device is fixed to only one location.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.